Monk Malone
Marty "Monk" Malone (1923-1950) was an enforcer for the Corleone crime family. He was a close friend of Aldo Trapani for several years, but he later betrayed the Corleones in favor of the Cuneo crime family due to his anger at the Corleones for refusing to "make" him due to his partial Irish descent, as well as due to the bitterness caused by the Tattaglia crime family's murder of his sister, Frances Malone. Biography Marty Malone was born in New York City, New York in 1923, the son of an Irish father and an Italian mother. He was the younger brother of Frances Malone, and the two siblings took care of their ailing father, with Marty Malone turning to crime to support his family. Marty, nicknamed "Monk", became an enforcer under Corleone crime family soldier Paulie Gatto, and he met Aldo Trapani in August 1945, when Gatto, Malone, and Trapani beat up Kevin Moonan and Jerry Wagner for assaulting Maria Bonasera. Malone and Trapani would later become close friends, and Trapani became romantically involved with Frances (whom he called "Frankie"). After Malone was wounded by Tattaglia crime family gunmen during their hit attempt on Vito Corleone in December 1945, Aldo Trapani visited Malone in the hospital, and he protected him from Tattaglia assassins. Malone, Trapani, and Peter Clemenza later destroyed Virgil Sollozzo's drug warehouse in Midtown, crippling the Tattaglias. Death of Frankie In 1950, Malone's life took a tragic turn when Bruno Tattaglia, seeking revenge for Aldo Trapani's actions against his family, abducted Frankie Malone during an attack on Trapani's Chateau Leive apartment. Frankie was murdered by Bruno Tattaglia at a church in Brooklyn, and Malone blamed Trapani and the Corleones for his sister's death, leading to him disappearing for a while and becoming a loose cannon. Malone soon became an informant for the FBI and an associate of the Cuneo crime family, secretly betraying the Corleones. In 1950, after Michael Corleone discovered the presence of a rat in the family, he had Malone and Trapani hunt down the traitor. Malone and Trapani shot their way past Barzini guards at the Bowery Hotel and killed D. Cooper, the alleged rat. Malone then disappeared as Jimmy DeNunzio arrived, and DeNunzio informed Trapani that Cooper was an FBI agent, and that Malone was the true rat. Trapani was then sent to kill Malone. Death Malone fled to the Va Va Voom Room, which was owned by his lover, Viani Barzini. Trapani and Malone shared a final emotional exchange, and Malone complained of how he should have become a made man like Trapani; his patrilineal Irish descent prevented him from being a full member of the family. Malone then fled into the bar, covered by twelve Cuneo bodyguards. Trapani shot his way through the guards before executing his friend on the bar's stage. Gallery Monk Malone 1945.png|Malone in 1945 Category:1923 births Category:1950 deaths Category:Corleone crime family Category:Americans Category:Irish-Americans Category:Italian-Americans Category:Catholics Category:Criminals Category:Mafiosi Category:Cuneo crime family Category:Killed Category:Informants Category:People from New York Category:People from New York City Category:People from Manhattan Category:Democratic Party members Category:New York Democrats Category:American liberals Category:Liberals